Converse KiDS
by xxMysecretLovexx
Summary: When Sakura moves back to town she thinks no one will even remember her but that's far from the truth.She finds her old friends have more to hide then just drinking and cigarettes and what does this have to do with her missing sister.And wtf a gang?


**Oh…hey there ;)**

**Ok enough being a pedo new story coming at ya!**

**Tell me how it is because this just came to me**

**And aslo thak you SO SO SO much for the reviews on chat room prowlers!**

**I will update soon so yeah I do own Naruto but if I did….I would totally be in it lol!**

"_Honey are you sure you will be ok?"_

"_Mom come on I have stayed by my self like a zillion times"_

"_Okay honey just be save for me and your father and don't forget to check yo-"_

"_bye love you mom!"_

"Wow I can't believe I'm actually back in our old house" Sakura had just moved back into Konoha she missed this place so much this was her real home the place she grew up in. They moved away when she was five years old that's when her sister was with them. Just looking at her old room made Sakura tear up, but that's a story for another time.

_**Cheers to the freaking weekend drinks it up yeah, yeah!**_

Her phone started to ring what a surprise Ino.

"_Hey Forehead! You almost ready!"_

"_Yeah Pig just eating"_

"_So you happy to be back, I can't believe you haven't told anyone your back!"_

"_oh come on its not like anyone will remember me any ways or care"_

"_tch, who would forget a girl with pink hair haha, and I know two people who would"_

"_Who?"_

"_Sasuke and Naruto, you three were best friends"_

"_INO WE WEW FIVE …everyone was are bestfriend"_

"_Whatever Forehead I'm almost there"_

"_okay bye."_

"_Bye"_

Like they would give two shits now they were teenage boys all they cared about was boobs, videogames, and more boobs. The only person she kept talking to was Ino it was easier to talk to girls then boys though. But that doesn't mean she didn't remember the great times they has she contemplated how they were now. Did they change? Did Naruto finally stop peeing the bed she guessed so, he was 15…right? She couldn't recall

_DING DONG!_

"That must be Ino"

Sakura open the screen door to get to the front door of the house passing the pool and bar… her parents were big drinkers.

"Hey Forehead ready to go"

"yeah I just gotta check my hair one more time"

"trying to look good for your lovers" Said Ino smirking.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura said as she walked to the bathroom she checked if everything was like any normal teenage. She was wearing a simple button done white blouse with a light pink cardigan and a grey jean skirt and her signature Converse. She ran out the bathroom thinking she had Ino waiting to look… wait why did she care? She stopped mid-way and started walking.

"So are you going to tell Sasuke and Naruto ab-"

"No, I don't think I'm going to tell anyone, and like I said they won't remember me."

"You and I both now that's bull shit" said Ino as they were already half way to school They were to young to drive so their new school routine would be to walk.. which Ino hated.

'Okay Forehead we are hear, the worst days of our lives highschool!"

It's the middle of the year Sakura's parents decide to move a little later so she could enjoy her freshmen year with her friends before the moved. Sakura was happy to move never really wanted to leave in the first place and still to this day unsure of why they did.

"shouldn't we go in?"

"Well I am, your going to the front office bye don't wanna be late!'

"B-but where is it" Ino had already ran off with this guy who kind of looked familiar his hair resembled a pineapple. That was the only reason Sakura could figure out why Ino would wanna not be late for class.. guys. She shook her head at her flirtatious friend. She picked a direction to walk in the front office had to be somewhere right? She kept walking until she bumped into this mega tall dude knocking her to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Oh shit that's gotta hurt, you ok babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said brushing herself off.

"Its my lucky day haven't seen you around you must be new, because I surely would have remember a body like that" he said in a voice that made Sakura uncomfortable and blush.

"I-I am my name's Sakura" Sakura took a good look at this strange boy he looked about 17 or 18 he had a body of a god had snake bites, black hair in a ponytail, also this odd scar near both of his eyes and was wearing a red V-neck and Black skinny Jeans and surprisingly black Converse. She quickly looked to her feet because she noticed she was staring.

"Your way to beautiful to be looking down" the strange boy backed Sakura up agents the wall hovering over her they were so close that Sakura could feel his man hood rubbing on her, she blushed wildly.

"Hello my names Itachi and you will soon be mine"

"oh..um..um" was all Sakura was able to get out. Who was this guy and why is he so cute

"ok love here's how its gonna go, I'm gonna take you to the front office cause I know your looking for it." He said while smirking devilishly all Sakura could do at the moment was agree so Itachi walked Sakura all the way over to the front office while holding her hand.

"You know you have wonderful eyes you know that"

"t-thanks" Sakura was still flustered on their little encounter in back there. They were at the Front office just like Itachi said, He must go their a lot because the receptionist greeted him like it was nothing. Shouldn't he be in class what the hell? He finally took her to a door that read "principle" he swung open the door screeched to a halt.

"terrorizing young girls again Itachi" said a strangely familiar blonde.

"You know it,but this one is different I can feel it!"

"surrrrre she is shouldn't you be in class young man!"

"Hey I had to help out a fellow student, she was lost"

"your helping know? Ha we gotta get you to a doctor, now get to class your job is done"

"alright alright, can I say goodbye to the women who is baring my children first?" He turned to face Sakura still holding her hand to say his last words to her.

"Goodbye my love but don't be upset I'm sure are paths will cross again, like maybe lunch I'll save a seat for you" he gently kissed her on the cheek and walked out the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Now that all that madness is over, Sakura do you remember me?"

**So like I said I don't know where I'm going with this guys but I think I like it**

**Let me know what you think and review and check out my other story and REVIEW!**

**Also I'm always open to new ideas so if you have one PLEASE tell me and if you need one**

**I'll help you. Also tell me if you creamed your underwear when Itachi came lol XD**

**PEACE,LOVE,LIKE A THUG!**


End file.
